(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor is used as a switching element to independently drive each pixel in a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light-emitting device. The thin film transistor array panel includes a thin film transistor, a scanning signal line (or a gate line) for transmitting a scanning signal to the thin film transistor, and a data line for transmitting a data signal, as well as a pixel electrode electrically connected to the thin film transistor.
To form a thin film transistor array panel, several photolithographic processes are required, and each photolithographic process can include several tens to several hundreds of steps, thus if the number of photolithographic processes is increased, a process time and a cost are increased. Accordingly, various methods to reduce the number of photolithographic processes have been proposed, however there are problems involved with reducing the number of photolithographic processes such that it is difficult to reduce the number thereof.